


Domestic Duties

by Constellatius



Series: Playing House [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Frottage, M/M, Shota, handjobs, shota!cas, shota!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening with Dean and Cas, with cameo appearances from Mary Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bones, Rachel and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Duties

Dean wakes to the smell of toast; he had fallen asleep on the sofa again. His arm was keeping him awake at night, it was so itchy, it still hurt sometimes.

Wondering into the kitchen he sees Cas, the older boy is standing on a chair poaching eggs. He turns round to smile at Dean, the shuffling of his feet giving him away. Cas hops down off the chair to place three plates on the table. Cas feels a pair of warm arms wrap round him, his belly being scratched by the cast, yellow this time. Dean nuzzles into his neck; he places a small kiss there.

‘Dean’ Cas giggles ‘let me go, your dinners going to burn.’ He halfheartedly tries to struggle out of the hug. Dean shakes his head, his ears hitting Cas’s. He has grown in the last month, he now stands a little taller than Cas, he looks different too. Mommy said he looks big and strong, like his Dad. He doesn’t see his dad much, he is always working. He’s a Bounty Hunter, which means he catches bad guys. Dean loves his daddy but he doesn’t want to be like him, he wants to stay with Cas when they are grown.

Dean slips his little fingers over Cas’s crotch, his broken arm holding the shorter boy against himself. Cas bucks into the touch, Dean does it again, dragging tortuously slow over his cock, he feels his own cock twitch at Cas’s hitched breath.

Dean kisses his way down his husbands neck. His fingers fumble over the button on Cas’s jeans, he feels Cas thrust up into his touch, Cas’s hand covering his own and pushing it to the V of his open jeans.

The older boy moans as Dean wraps a dry hand round Cas. Dean flicks the head of his cock, water falls onto his fingers, brings up his fingers to his mouth to taste his husband. He licks his fingers, the taste of Cas is the best, even his moms apple pie isn’t this good. He spits in his hand, lowering it down to Cas’s cock, he listens as water boils and Cas hums in pleasure.

Cas is shaking against Dean, his little legs struggling to hold him up as Dean pumps his cock. He runs his finger over the seam of Cas’s balls, fingers ignoring his hole. Dean accidentally scratches Cas, the other boy emits a high whine when he does. Dean kisses his best friend, plump lips resting on his skin as he watches Cas’s cock disappear into his little fist. His own cock is hard in his panties, the purple material slips over his cock as he grinds into Cas’s ass. Dean swirls his fingers around the top of Cas’s little cock. Cas’s hand is jerking himself off, he grabs the younger boys hand, Cas has Deans good hand in his, both curled round his cock. Green meets blue as they share a sloppy kiss, Cas moans into Dean's mouth, thrusting forward.

‘Are you close daddy?’

Cas nods, his head flung back onto Dean's neck, his hips pump in time to Dean's teasing jerks of his cock. He comes with a muffled moan, his fist in his mouth, Dean thrusts up into Cas, rutting against his ass and jeans. He comes in his pants, grip tightened on Cas’s hip.

Dean nuzzles into Cas’s neck, blowing a raspberry on his skin. He laughs again, trying to squirm out of Dean's hold, he only manages to turn himself round, t-shirt being pulled up his body. He leans forward to steal a kiss when he hears Sammy run down stairs. His little boy has arms full of toys, littering the stairs with a trail of Lego.

‘Dee, play ‘ith me!’ the youngest boy demands, after a pause he seems to remember his manners. ‘Pleeeeeeeease’

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dean hears the door open; he was half asleep, Cas holding him as they watched The Avengers for the eighth time this month.

Cas grumbles as Dean goes to the door, He trails after, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sammy is asleep on the chair. Bones acting like a giant fluffy pillow. The dog lifts his head to inspect the new arrival. He settles down when Sam lets out a sleepy whine.

‘Oh my big boys, you are so good.’ Mary says kissing both Dean and Cas’s heads, she looks tired, her makeup smudged. Dean thinks she looks beautiful. He reaches up to hug his Mama round her waist, burying his face into her scrubs. He feels her arms wrap round him, she picks him up. He knows he is too big for this but his moms hugs are the best. 

‘I’m taking Sammy to grandmas, do you want to go or will you be okay for an hour until Rachel gets here?’

‘Mommmmmm, we don’t need Rachel we are grown now, we made dinner’ Dean points to the kitchen with a smile. Mary chances a quick glance into the kitchen, shifting Dean on her hip. The ketchup is lay on its side, spilling onto the table, there are a few spots of what looks like butter and the cupboard hangs open, she thinks it could be worse. A shiver runs through her when she remembers the finger painting incident of a few months ago.

‘I made dinner, Mary. Dean made a mess’ Dean sticks his tongue out at Cas, Mary can’t help but laugh. She pulls Cas into a hug, She sees him cling to Deans leg. She is glad her boy has Cas. She knows Dean is in love with Cas, and vice versa. They are probably too young to realise themselves but she sees things they don’t know. She knows that they sneak kisses when they think no one is looking, she knows Dean thinks he is married to Cas. She hears them late at night, when they should be asleep, curled up together, whispering about the future. She doesn’t mean to pry, despite how adult Dean thinks he is, he is still a little scared of the dark, he likes to sleep with his door open a bit. When checking on her children she overhears, she knows Cas sneaks in through the window most nights and Dean sometimes smuggles himself and food into Cas’s tree house. 

She tries to help out the Miltons as much as she can. Their parents died six years ago, leaving five children and an infant. Michael and Anna have gone off to college and work, Gabriel and Rachel are left behind to care for Cas. No one is sure what happened to Luke, the last Mary heard he was in some band and going by the name Lucifer. She will make them dinner when they both have to work; she will watch Cas, pay them over the odds for babysitting. They are good, kind kids, barely even an inch into adulthood. She thinks between them they have done an amazing job with Castiel, they are her children as much as they are Naomi’s and Chuck's. She knows it’s silly but she prays to them sometimes, just giving little updates on their children.

Dean shakes Mary out of her thoughts, she puts him down. Trading arm full of child for another. She grabs Sammy’s bag and Bones' lead.

‘Be good Boys, Rachel and Gabriel will be here soon. Ring me if you need anything.’ She leans down once again to kiss them both, she whispers declarations of love into each boys hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Rachel is late. She always is. She rang Castiel half an hour ago explaining uncle Zachariah was being difficult, Cas heard Gabriel shout that he was being a ‘slimy bastard’, he giggles, Gabriel said a naughty word. She told Cas they would be home in two hours. It has been two hours and they are still alone, Cas like to pretend this is his and Dean's house, one they share and in the morning they will both go to work and come home to cook dinner together.

Cas was glad, he wanted sometime with Dean. He wanted to play Mommy and Daddy games.

Cas is in Deans room, he is making a fort when he hears the younger boy call him into the bathroom. The bath is filled with bubbles; two glasses of ‘wine’ sit on the counter. 

‘I did it for you’ Dean blushes from embarrassment as Cas starts to undress himself, ‘It’s what dad does for mom when she is tired and has been working.’  


Cas slips into the water, bubbles floating down onto the floor, he grabs a handful and blows them at Dean, the blond looks scandalised, he quickly strips off. Plastic cast already on his arm. He jumps into the bath, ready with his water gun.

Cas is not going to lose this battle, he lost the last one. He grabs his water pistol, blue and bigger than Dean's, his has three compartments. He calls a truce while he fills it up.

He takes Dean by surprise, blowing bubbles in his face. Then he attacks.

Dean knows his mom doesn’t make this much mess when she has a bath. Water is dripping from the tiles, the floor is wet and the shower curtain is half hanging of the rail. Cas is breathless, eyes wide and a gummy smile spread across his face. Dean surges forward, knocking more water out of the bath. His lips smack against Cas, teeth bang together, noses collide. He captures Cas’s bottom lip between his own. Cas’s eyes are open with surprise, he quickly melts into the kiss, pulling Dean into his lap. The younger boy whimpers into the kiss, trying to get closer to Cas. He ruts up against him. Cas is hard already, He can feels Deans little cock pressed to his belly. 

The kiss clumsy, despite the practice, they still aren’t perfect, Dean giggles as his nose hits Cas’s. The dark haired boy slips down the bath, they lie in the shallow water. Dean on top of Cas, bubbles in their hair.

Dean's cock is hard, he felt it stiffen as he kissed Cas, He grinds down hoping to get some friction, he needs something, he needs Cas to touch him. They have been playing mommy and daddy more and more. Cas likes to lick him, make him wet like a girl. He likes to touch his hole too. When Dean tried it on his own it didn’t feel as good. He remembers seeing Cas touch himself, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be looking but his best friend looked so good. His hair was spread over his pillow; hand on his thingy, Dean was struggling to hold onto the branch outside Cas’s house. He watched as Cas pulled down his pants, he sucked his finger before reaching under himself. Dean felt his cock get hard, he ground down onto the branch, he hoped Cas wouldn’t look up to see him watching him. He touched himself like he does to Dean. He watched as his best friend came all over his hand. Dean was confused when he got home to find white stuff in his panties. He knew what it was but it had never happened without Cas before.

‘Want you daddy, need you’

‘You are such a good wife, Dean. You are so pretty.’ Cas reaches to Dean, tracing his fingers over his lips, he kisses the younger boy slowly, his tongue explores Deans mouth. They have never kissed like this before. Dean didn’t know Cas’s tongue would feel good in his mouth too. He thinks Cas is clever to think of these things, he always makes Dean feel so good. Dean thinks he needs to watch more adult movies, he has only watched one. Cas has watched more ,Gabriel keeps them ‘hidden’ on the computer. Or he could ask Gabriel about it. He tries to makes his tongue do the same. He doesn’t think it is working until he hears Cas moan into his mouth, feel his thingy get harder and Cas pull him closer.

Dean slides against Cas’s body, the soapy water making it difficult to hold on. He feels Cas’s arms come around him. He is pushed further into Cas. Dean cried out when Cas’s cock slides against his. He feels his husbands cock as Dean ruts on top of him, needy sounds falling from his lips. He doesn’t seem to know what he wants. Their lips end up pressed together, breathing each other in. Dean tastes like strawberries and ice cream.

‘Daddy, please, I’m so close’ Cas shushes dean, he pulls him closer, little bodies lines up together. One hand rests on his ass forcing Dean's hips closer to his. He grinds up to meet deans thrusts, he feel the heat curling in his belly. He watches as Dean's face contorts in pleasure. His plump lips wet from kisses, they hang open mewls and gasps falling out. His good arm is wrapped round Cas’s collar bone. Dean's grip is bruising, his broken arm is a barrier between them. It twitches as it lies on Cas’s chest.

Dean's legs are shaking as he rocks into Cas, his balls tighten. Pleasure crawls down his spine and over his body. The butterfly burst into flames as he comes, spurting hot between them, gasping and groaning against Cas’s chest.

Cas follows him, his hips stuttering with pleasure, he cries out Dean's name as he comes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The Winchesters looks like a bomb site. The kitchen is relatively clean. However, the bathroom is another matter. Water is dripping from every tile. The ceiling has streaks of water clinging to it. A drop falls on her nose. Her feet are cold and wet from the water. Bubbles line the hallway, two pairs of little footprints leading to Dean's room.

Peering inside she sees her little brother curled protectively around Dean. They have created a nest out of blankets and pillows. Light still left on, she reaches over to turn it off.  


They are both asleep on the floor, Dean is mostly naked, he seems to be wearing only a pair of briefs, he is drooling over Cas’s arm. Her brothers hair sticks up in every direction, the shirt he wears looks like a dress. 

As she makes her way back to the bathroom she hears a sleepy thank you, followed by Cas hushing Dean back to sleep.


End file.
